


Descubriendo el pasado

by LeoGirlConst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGirlConst/pseuds/LeoGirlConst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las pesadillas regresan. Su condición empeora; y parece ser que lo han dejado de lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Se despertó una vez más con el rostro empapado de sudor. Había olvidado cómo se sentía despertarse después de haber tenido una. Estrujó las sabanas intentando calmar su respiración antes de que le asaltara un ataque de pánico horrendo.

Se limpió el sudor con el borde de la camiseta mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de volverse a dormir. No había tenido pesadillas desde que los eventos con el Nogitsune habían terminado.

Y esa noche, su mente le volvía a recordar todas las muertes que había provocado cuando el travieso zorro lo poseyó. Los fantasmas le hablaban casi todas las noches, uno por uno; recordándole como les falló.

—Solo es un sueño Stiles—se recordó nuevamente.

Oh, pero ya le era bastante difícil tener que despertarse todas las mañanas y verse al espejo con el remordimiento que siempre le acompañaba.

No era tan fácil de olvidar como todo el mundo creía, ¿cómo se olvidaba de las muertes de Allison y Aiden? Ya bastante tenía con las mañanas para que ahora los sueños le persiguieran.

—Todo es tu culpa Stiles—susurró temeroso de la noche—, todo lo que pasó fue por tu culpa. Por ser tan débil y estúpido.

Abrió los ojos a sabiendas de que a esas alturas le sería imposible conciliar el sueño; por lo que rendido se sentó al borde y dejó que sus pies tocaran el frío suelo.

Tanteó la mesilla de noche buscando su celular para al menos tener un indicio de la hora. Cerró los dedos en torno al aparato cuando lo sonrió bajo su tacto.

_**4:36 de la mañana.** _

Rió entre dientes cuando abrió la gaveta de la mesilla y sacó un gastado cuaderno de piel y una pluma medió mordisqueada de la parte de arriba.

_**Un diario.** _

Se le quedó como hábito escribir después de que su madre hubiera muerto y las pesadillas fueran demasiado recurrentes; le parecía buena opción regresar a eso ahora más que nunca.

Tomó el lapicero entre sus dedos para, segundos después, ponerse a escribir rápidamente, tratando de no sucumbir ante los recuerdos dolorosos que eso le traía.

Solo debía despejar su mente, hacer que los malos recuerdos se esfumaran y todo volvería a como era antes. O al menos eso creía y esperaba. Porque sinceramente no creía que eso fuera posible.

Tosió un par de veces para luego sentir como las pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su barbilla, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para limpiarselas con rapidez.

—No, todavía no—apretó el lapicero hasta casi romperlo. Tomó su celular de nueva cuenta, estaba decidido desde hace mucho, pero no había tenido la oportunidad ni el tiempo para hacerlo.

Lo necesitaba con rapidez, necesitaba despejar su mente y sobre todo encontrar esa paz que creía perdida.

El sonido de marcación sonó tres veces antes de que levantaran la línea.

—¿Dónde?—fue lo único que pronunció antes de escuchar atentamente y no hablar en lo que quedaba de la noche.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Scott gruñó enfadado cuando Liam volvió a estamparlo contra el suelo polvoroso del bosque, sentía sus huesos crujir acomodándose y su cuerpo sanando ante eminente golpe del beta.

Su cabeza había estado dispersa, muy dispersa esos últimos días; sobre todo después de que Stiles se hubiera ido a quien sabe dónde. No le molestaba que su hermano se hubiera tomado un descanso de todo lo sobrenatural; es más, deseaba tomarse uno pero ya.

Le molestaba que Stiles hubiera decidido marcharse sin despedirse o sin el chance de hablar con él antes de que se subiera a ese avión con destino incierto para la manada. Y no sólo él tenía esos pensamientos furiosos.

Lydia se sentía levemente traicionada por el castaño, aunque muy en el fondo admitía que ella también hubiera hecho lo mismo que el humano. Nunca admitirá que le había faltado muy poco para irse y no regresar; lo único por lo que rezaba era que Stiles decidiera volver y no los abandonara.

—Buen trabajo Liam—felicitó el moreno al menor—, creo que hemos terminado el entrenamiento; al menos por hoy.

El rubio se levanto riendo y quitándose el polvo y los restos de tierra de las manos en el pantalón desgastado.

—Te he hecho morder el polvo—rió abiertamente orgulloso de haber vencido al alfa—, ya enserio Scott ¿todo marcha bien?

Él beta era perceptivo, sabía que la repentina marcha de Stiles a quien sabe dónde había hecho mella en el latino de una forma increíble, sentía el lobo a flor de piel tanto suyo como el del moreno; ambos nerviosos e inquietos al no saber dónde se encontraba el miembro humano de su manada.

Se recostó sobre las gradas del pórtico de la carbonizada mansión dejando descansar su cuerpo sintiendo las vértebras acomodarse nuevamente.

—¿Has podido contactarle Lyds?—la pelirroja negó con la cabeza soltando un bufido.

—Ni remotamente, al parecer está fuera del área de cobertura de la compañía; simplemente me manda a buzón cada vez que le intento marcar.  
  
—¿Qué ha dicho el Sheriff?—cuestionó Liam curioso—, no creo que haya dejado a su hijo irse sin saber con quién o a donde.

—El Sheriff no ha querido decirnos—Scott suspiró—, sabe a dónde se ha ido Stiles pero dice que si no nos lo ha dicho antes de marcharse es por algo.

Malia refunfuñó maldiciendo a su ex novio en voz baja. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan condenadamente impredecible? ¿No podía solo tomarse un fin de semana en lugar de optar por casi un mes?

Kira suspiró recargada desde uno de los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño claro de entrenamiento. Empuñó la katana con aburrimiento mientras jugaba con ella.

—No podemos sentarnos y lamentar algo que se solucionara en un par de semanas—acotó con aburrimiento—, estamos hablado de Stiles, él siempre va a regresar a la manada.

—Solo tenemos que esperar a que las dos semanas que nos pidió pasen y veremos si regresa—la banshee ofreció como alternativa—, si no; bueno le iremos a buscar como siempre...

Su voz se perdió conforme hablaba, volviéndose poco más que un suave murmullo hasta que se calló definitivamente. Apretó los labios hasta que formaron una línea tensa en su rostro sonrojado.

Parpadeo varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista hasta que sus ojos se volvieron blancos y carentes de expresión alguna. Se levanto lentamente de us lugar, con pasos ligeros se acercó al linde del bosque.

Lydia sentía las vibraciones del bosque bajo sus pies, todo en conjunto la estaba mareando al grado de hacerle punzar la cabeza de una forma extremadamente dolorosa; luego de eso, los susurros del bosque parecían tomar sentido alguno.

“ **Uno ausente, el otro perdido, dime guardián ¿a quién salvaras? ¿Al antiguo mal? ¿Al nuevo ejecutor? ¿La balanza equilibraras ó sangre elegirás?”**

Las palabras seguían repitiéndose en su mente como si de una canción fuera, las estrofas parecían activar algo de ella , parecían querer recordarle algo; inclinó la cabeza tratando de escuchar más.

**“Tú sabes quién es, has visto la oscuridad dentro de él; quien ha su familia traicionó y quien escapó.”**

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos mientras las frases le seguían llenado los pensamientos.

—¿Lo escuchan?—preguntó con voz monótona sin percatarse de lo que sucedía fuera de su pequeño mundo.

“ **Heraldo de la muerte, debes regresar a la vida. Deja atrás los temores; que necesitarás ser su guía. No busques ayuda en el frasco, por más que tenga tu vida, ni busques consuelo en el fuego aunque tu corazón te dicte a ello”**

Las concesiones cada vez eran más fuertes y abrumadoras, cada vez más mensajes llegaban a su cabeza dejándola fuera de combate por segundos, invitándole a gritar, invitándole que avisara de la eminente sombra que pululaba el pueblo.

“ **Grita banshee, avisa de la muerte que se avecina”**

**“Suelta tu voz y deja que el mundo se derrita”**

**“Deja de esconderte y enorgullécete de que eres”**

**“Grita”**

**“Grita”**

**“¡Grita!”**

Y sin poder contener por un segundo más el impulso, abrió la boca y gritó tan fuerte como pudo.


	3. Capítulo 3

— _Todavía falta una semana para que regrese papá_ —la voz de Stiles se notaba cansada y dolorida—. _Pero dime qué ha sucedido y veré en que ayudo._

John suspiró a sabiendas de que eso era lo más que conseguiría de su testarudo hijo.

—Esta bien Stiles—aceptó—, te enviaré una foto; tal vez tú le encuentres algún sentido a esto.

— _Trataré de encontrarle alguno—_ le prometió—, _te llamo a penas tenga algo que informar. Te quiero._

Escuchó el característico sonido que indicaba el final de la llamada; su hijo llevaba apenas una semana lejos del pueblo y las cosas ya comenzaban a desmoronarse en la manada.

Entró al loft sabiendo que todas la manada había escuchado su pequeña conversación con Stiles. Scott se mostraba especialmente ansioso, algo nervioso y preocupado, tanto que la manada se había contagiado de sus emociones u todos mostraban signos de estrés.

—Dice que nos ayudará—miró a Lydia fijamente—, pero no regresará hasta la semana que viene.

La pelirroja asintió ausente mientras se dejaba caer de nueva cuenta en el piso. Sus ánimos habían estado por el suelo desde el último episodio, algo estaba mal y ella no podía decir que, al menos no consciente y en palabras exactas; solo esas estúpidas estrofas de miedo.

—¿Alguno ya ha descubierto algo?—preguntó incómodo ante el silencio que se apoderó del loft.

Liam negó mientras cerraba los ojos candado de pasar la noche en vela tratando de decidirse lo que parecía ser una advertencia sin sentido.

Lydia estaba recostada sobre la mesa de centro, rodillas dobladas contra el suelo de madera oscura con un montón de hojas esparcidas a su alrededor. Kira  estaba detrás de ella sentada en el sofá de tres plazas con libros en los espacios vacíos buscando todo acerca de profecías y banshees.

—Iré a la comisaría—informó—, si hay algo avísenme y de igual manera si yo me entero de algo les diré—se despidió saliendo rápidamente del loft.

—Espero que Stiles regrese ya—Malia refunfuñó aburrida una vez que él Sheriff se había ido—, no funcionamos sin él en absoluto.

—Una semana—aclaró Kira recostada sobre el sillón en una muy extraña postura.

Lydia suspiró de nueva cuenta repasando los mismos versos una y otra vez, algo se le está a pasando, algo está fuera de su comprensión.

" **Uno ausente, el otro perdido, dime guardián ¿a quién salvaras? ¿Al antiguo mal? ¿Al nuevo ejecutor? ¿La balanza equilibraras ó sangre elegirás?"**

—Uno ausente... El otro perdido—leyó—, Al antiguo mal, al nuevo ejecutor.

**“Tú sabes quién es, has visto la oscuridad dentro de él; quien a su familia traicionó y quien escapó.”**

Al leer de nueva cuenta los versos, lento y detenidamente algo se prendió dentro de ella _. «Quien a su familia traicionó»_ , esa frase resonaba muy dentro de ella; y ahí fue cuando lo supo.

—Derek—no fue más que un murmullo, palabras ligeras que resonaron por el loft.

**_ Derek Hale _ **

El lobo, el antiguo alfa era del que hablaba la advertencia. O al menos uno de los mencionados.

—¿Derek? ¿Estás segura Lydia?—Scott se levantó rápidamente poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la chica.

—Casi puedo apostar—aseguró convencida—, tenemos que encontrar a Derek.

—¿Porque él?—cuestionó Kira—, ¿qué te dice que es el de quién habla el aviso?

—Uno de los que menciona—corrigió Liam ganándose miradas sorprendidas—¿qué? Yo sé leer por si no lo sabían.

Scott simplemente río entre dientes por las reacción de su único beta, muchas veces subestimaban al menor.

—La primera estrofa lo dice, un poco confuso, uno ausente—recitó—, y en la segunda se unen los cabos « _quien a su familia traicionó»_ —las miradas de comprensión relucieron—, todos sabemos de que traición habla.

—Argent—susurró Scott—, Kate Argent la loca que incendio la mansión Hale.

—Como sea—Lydia restó importancia al asunto—, tenemos que encontrar a Derek lo antes posible.

La manada completa asintió mientras se desperezaban y se ponían en marcha. Tenían que encontrar la manera de que Derek regresara a casa.

—Sin ser aguafiestas chicos—la voz de Malia los frenó—, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Derek? Lo último que supimos fue que se marchó con Braeden a cazar a mi madre.

Los ánimos decayeron nuevamente ante las palabras llenas de verdad de la coyote. Derek se había marchado con la mercenaria en busca de la Loba del Desierto para tratar de cazarla.

—Podemos intentar llamarle—Kira sugirió—, ¿alguien sabe si su numero sigue activo?

Scott marcó el número del moreno teniendo como resultado las voz de la compañía indicando que ese número había sido cancelado.

—No, Derek ha cancelado su numero—farfulló—, ¿alguien tiene el numero de Breaden?

La puerta del loft se abrió antes de que alguien pudiera responder

—Eso no será necesario Scott—indicó John entrando sosteniendo un papel algo arrugado y entregándoselo a Scott.

—¿Sheriff?—preguntó curioso.

—Stiles ya se ha encargado de eso.


	4. Capítulo 4

Como bien dijo el Sheriff, Stiles se había encargado de contactar contra todo pronóstico al lobo. El papel que Scott tenía resultó ser un simple mensaje escrito.

_**Ok; allí estaré.** _

Una simple confirmación de que Derek estaba en camino para ayudar de nueva cuenta a la manada. Esperaban que el mayor llegara a tiempo para evitar cualquier peligro innecesario y terminar de descifrar las estrofas.

Los días habían pasado hasta que el jueves llegó, todos sentían esa ansiedad en el aire; la tensión como estática que se respiraba por culpa de todo.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a la mitad del apogeo, el pueblo estaba en su apogeo por las tardes, la bolera casi siempre se mantenía llena y el bosque tenía visitantes cada vez más frecuentes que sacaban de quicio al alfa.

—Es la tercera vez que alguien se pierde en el bosque—gruñó dejándose caer en el piso.

La manada entera estaba a mitad de uno de sus entrenamientos cuando se escuchó el grito. Cinco adolescentes habían pensado que sería gracioso adentrarse en el bosque si conocerlo.

¿Acaso no tenían sentido de preservación? Antes de ser un alfa, la simple mención de adentrarse en el bosque le producía escalofríos; tal vez tenía que ver con que la temporada de asesinatos estaba al máximo por culpa de Peter.

La última semana más de tres grupos habían hecho la misma cosa, uno de esos grupos casi había encontrado la mansión. Todos sabían de su existencia, pero nadie sabía de la manada que la usaba para entrenar.

—Han sido días bastantes movidos—coincidió Kira—, parece ser que Beacon se ha sumido en la fiebre de la locura.

—Ni lo digas—gruñó Liam—con la suerte que nos cargamos es capaz de que sea una nueva amenaza.

Lydia rió suavemente ante las palabras del beta, aunque su cara tenía se mantiene agradable su risa fue bastante forzada. Ella ya no quería nada que pudiera poner en peligro a sus amigos.

—¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso? He traído refrescos congelados en el coche para todos—ofreció Kira sonriendo.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar mientras alentaban a Kira por los refrescos, una buena soda fría no le hacía daño a nadie.

—¿No deberíamos estar entrenado o algo así?—inquirió Liam ganándose miradas contrariadas—, ok, pregunta estúpida; ya me di cuenta.

—Deja de decir cosas Liam—gruñó Scott—, creo que hemos tenido bastante movimiento estos días.

—Además, se merecen un descanso ¿no?—farfulló la pelirroja—, he visto cómo se dejan la piel en el suelo. Además ahí viene Kira con los refrescos.

La kitsune regresó segundos después con los brazos llenos de latas escarchadas que se antojaban deliciosas y bastante merecidas entre la manada.

—Kira te acabas de ganar un lugar en el cielo—Scott besó la mejilla de su novia con cariño—, y más amor de mi parte.

La asiática sonrió con cariño besando de manera algo demandante al latino.

—¡A disfrutar chicos!—el sonido burbujeante del gas escapando era reconfortante para los oídos de todos.

El líquido refrescante se sentía como la gloria en sus bocas, la dulzura característica de los refrescos les había aportado un poco más de energía a sus cansados y magullados cuerpos.

—¿Quién diría que ese último grupo estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarnos?

Liam se rió del comentario de Scott, al parecer los últimos adolescentes atrevidos habían estado dispuestos a enfrentarse a tres animales salvajes con solo ramas y mochilas.

—No sé de qué te ríes Liam—gruñó divertida Kira—, que yo recuerde una de ellas tenía buena puntería ¿no?

El rubio se sonrojó recordando cómo una de las chicas había logrado darle en el ojo con una rama. Había ardido como el infierno y sus quejidos habían conducido a un ataque de risa a los otros dos.

—Eso debí de verlo—habló Lydia—el gran beta de Scott MacCall vencido por una ramita y una chica de quince años.

—Para tu información—contestó—, Elisa Heich siempre ha tenido una buena puntería.

—Da igual—intervino el alfa—el caso es que todo esto ha terminado, al menos por hoy—alzó su copa celebrándolo.

Ningún miembro se había percatado de los ojos que les miraban entre los arbustos. Una sonrisa maca ara dejó ver varias hileras de colmillos dentro de la pequeña boca.

Con paso sigiloso se movió entre las sombras como una más, buscando el mejor lugar para poder atacar. No Uriel tras él beta o la kitsune, criaturas inferiores. Le interesaba la banshee y el alfa verdadero, serían dos grandes aportes para su líder. ¡Oh! ya lo podía ver complacido con los resultados.

—Yo n prestaría tan segura de eso Scott—nombró con un tinte sarcástico.

Todos perdieron la postura relajada adoptando una de ataque ante el intruso. Los ojos de Scott centellearon con fuerza dejando ver el color rojo que marcaba su estatus, Liam se colocó delante de Lydia protegiéndola mientras Kira desenvainaba su espada.

—¿Quién eres?—gruñó dejando ver sus colmillos.

—Mi nombre es Tracey—se presentó burlona—, y tu querido, serás mi ascenso en la manada.

Los cuatro pudieron ver cómo su piel tomaba una tonalidad verdosa y como sus ojos se rasgaban hasta ser idénticos a los de una serpiente. Ya habían luchado con una criatura como esta antes.

—Kanima—susurró Lydia recordando a su ex–novio, Jackson; quien se había convertido en uno antes de ser un hombre lobo.

—Casi bonita—le guiñó—, el término correcto para mí es quimera. Te dejaré ese misterio para otro día Lydia.

Kira vio con asco pintado como la cola salía de la espalda de la chica; sus u las se convirtieron en garras goteando veneno paralizante.

—¿Quieres jugar?—el mayor hizo tronar sus vértebras—, juguemos.

Medio segundo después, ambas criaturas estaban enzarzadas a la mitad de una feroz batalla. Las garras de Tracey trataban de inyectar el veneno en la yugular de Scott mientras esté a su vez trataba de incrustarlas en el abdomen de la castaña.

—¿No vas a dejar que tu pequeño juguete participe?—le sonrió a Liam.

El rubio gruñó mostrando sus ojos amarillos producto de su rabia. Se lanzó contra la chica con un rugido que estremeció al bosque entero.

Tracey sonrió prediciendo sus acciones y en un rápido movimiento le paralizó con un corte en el cuello. Liam cayó con un golpe seco manchándose de polvo la chaqueta.

—Sigues tu bonita—se acercó peligrosamente a Lydia. Scott volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella frenando apenas el ataque hacia la banshee.

—No te acerques más—la espada de Kira se colocó sobre su cuello cortándolo finamente sacándole un hilo de sangre—de verdad que estas loca.

La castaña sonrió viendo la oportunidad perfecta para clavar sus garras en ambos individuos paralizando sus cuerpos rápidamente.

—¿Está es la famosa manada MacCall?—preguntó cínicamente—, no pensé que fuera tan fácil de derrotar.

—Si no usaras tus truquitos—ironizó Scott—, no tendrías oportunidad.

—Me sorprende lo débiles que son—lo ignoró siguiendo con su monólogo—, ustedes simples lobos. Sin nada más que lo que les fue dado, sin ganas de suspirar u obtener más poder—pateó a Liam rompiéndole las costillas.

—Aléjate de ellos—gritó Lydia tratando de atraer su atención—, todavía falto yo.

—No te preocupes querida—sonrió dulcemente—, tu turno ya llego. El último miembro de la manada necesita trato especial—murmuró acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Pasó la escamosa cola de lagarto por el borde de la cara de la pelirroja. Sus garras gotearon nuevamente listas para inyectar el veneno doblemente hasta que un rugido la sorprendió.

—Creo que todavía falto yo—de pie en medio del claro, sonriendo de lado y siendo observado con sorpresa estaba.

Derek Hale con su típica chaqueta de cuero, un poco más musculoso y los ojos brillando de un color azul sobrenatural. Dobló su cuello sonando varias vértebras para después mostrar sus colmillos.

—Querida, prepárate para perder.


	5. Capítulo 4

Scott apenas podía salir del asombro que le había producido ver a Derek ahí, en medio del claro esperando paciente el ataque de la quimera.

Se podía ver la madurez que bailaba en sus ojos, como si haber salido a cazar a la loba le hubiera dado un tipo de paz y más poder. Prácticamente sentía el poder y la fuerza emanando de Derek.

—¿Te comió la lengua el lobo?—musitó divertido—, pobre, pobre Tracey.

La castaña se abalanzó furiosa contra la yugular del lobo, tratando de clavarle las garras para paralizarle de una vez.

—No tan rápido—paró con agilidad los brazos de la chica—, no es la primera vez que enfrento a un Kanima; y déjame decirte, él era más aterrador que tú.

Los ojos amarillos refulgieron intensamente dejando bullir la rabia que las palabras estaban provocando en ella.

—Lastima que no soy solo un Kanima—gruñó descontenta—, soy más rápida y mucho mejor que tú—sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

—Sigues sin ser lo suficientemente rápida—murmuró—, ¿te parece si subimos de nivel?

Tracey se esperaba cualquier cosa, desde la transformación del moreno hasta ceniza de montaña para tratar de contenerla. Nunca se había esperado los disparos en su espalda.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—farfulló Scott desde el suelo secundado por Kira y Liam.

Más disparos se escucharon impactar contra el cuerpo de la castaña haciéndole perder su concentración.

—¿Acaso creíste que venía solo?—masculló fingiendo sorpresa.

Desde los árboles salió Braeden, con las pista loas humeando en cada mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia recargando rápidamente las armas para seguir disparando.

—Braeden—susurró Lydia sorprendida, de la nada, las voces comenzaron a superarla nuevamente. Todo parecía dar vueltas frente a sus ojos, las voces parecían hablar más fuerte; y se desmayó.

La mercenaria apretó los dientes descargando el cartucho completo en la espalda de la quimera, quien trataba de resistir a los golpes de Derek. Entre ambos lograron minimizar los ataques de la chica.

Viéndose en desventaja la quimera y sabiéndose acabada deicidio salir corriendo en dirección al bosque antes de perder un poco más la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Scott suspiró aliviado viendo como la chica se iba.

—¿Todo bien?—Derek le tendió la mano al moreno—, oh; lo siento ¿cuánto falta para que el veneno pase?

Scott alzó una ceja sorprendido, el Derek delate de él parecía más feliz, más abierto y sonriente. Más comunicativo con los demás.

—Ya puedo sentir mis dedos—gritó Liam—. ¿Todo bien Kira?

La kitsune emitió un gruñido mientras se levantaba tambaleándose y apoyando su cuerpo en el hombro de la mercenaria.

—Llamaré a Malia—con ayuda de Braeden se dejó caer en las escaleras del porche—, no debería tardar en venir.

Scott se levanto con bastante esfuerzo siendo ayudado por Derek. Se sentía tremendamente preocupado por la nueva amenaza de las quimeras. ¿Es que nunca iban a tener un verano normal?

—¿Necesitas ayuda Liam?—gritó Derek ayudando a Scott a llegar hasta donde Kira estaba recargada.

—No es necesario—respondió el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba con un poco más de facilidad que el alfa.

Las cosas en Beacon habían cambiado, y eso Derek lo supo en el primer momento que pisó el pueblo junto con Braeden. El aire se sentía más pesado y muy en el fondo de él sabía que una nueva amenaza estaba acechando a la manada de Scott.

Si bien se sorprendió que la manada entrenará en su antigua casa, también le reconfortaba de cierta manera; le hacía sentir parte de la manada. Le hacía sentir que no le habían olvidado.

También le había sorprendido que Stiles hubiera conseguido su numero de celular después de que había roto el último. Pero también tendría que agradecerle el haberle avisado de las cosas que sucedían.

—¿Todos están bien?—la voz de Malia les llegó desde la lejanía sonando agitada.

La castaña tenía la blusa rasgada y algunas líneas de sangre le escurrían por la pierna y bastantes arañazos terminaban de curarse en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasó?—Scott vio preocupado los arañazos de su cara.

—Ustedes no fueron los únicos atacados por una quimera—dijo cansada—, una me ataco mientras salía de mi casa.

Liam soltó una exclamación sorprendida seguida de un gruñido. Las cosas se estaban complicando de una manera bastante retorcida; su único consuelo era que Derek había regresado.

—¿Cómo está Lydia?—señaló Malia a la pelirroja que seguía inconsciente.

Braeden se encogió de hombros mientras veía de soslayo a la banshee.

—Se pondrá bien—murmuró acercándose a Derek—, ¿para que no han llamado?

Malia se mordió la lengua sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre invadir su boca. Nadie había llamado a Braeden, nadie quería a la mercenaria; sólo necesitaban a Derek.

—Hay algunas cosas que debemos consultar con ustedes. Lydia ha tenido otro "ataque" de sus poderes; ella comenzó a recitar algunos versos sin sentido y después de días algunas partes se referían a ti; o eso suponemos. Por eso Stiles te llamó—explicó brevemente Scott.

Derek asintió sopesando las noticias que el alfa le había dado. Si era tan necesaria su presencia comí había temido en primer lugar. Si los versos que Lydia había recitado tenían algo que ver con él, estaba en peligro. El augurio de una banshee jamás era bueno si no querías morir.

—¿Qué más han descubierto de esos versos?—preguntó la mercenaria con curiosidad verdadera.

—Más de lo que tú has descubierto de mi madre—Malia no pudo resistir el impulso de ese comentario.

—Malia—el tono de Scott no daba para réplicas. La chica suspiró antes de dejarse caer al lado de Lydia viendo cómo está se removía, señal de que estaba por despertar en cualquier segundo.

—Lydia y Kira han trabajado día y noche; pero no han hecho muchos progresos—el alfa miro de reojo a la pelirroja que se incorporaba con la ayuda de Liam y Malia.

Kira se acercó a Lydia para apoyarla, la tensión de ese día estaba haciendo mella en cada uno de manera diferente. Sumándole los sentidos sobrenaturales de la chica no era raro que sucumbiera.

—Siempre que lo leo me produce dolor de cabeza—confesó Lydia—, por eso no he podido avanzar como quisiera.

—Sumándole que Stiles no está—murmuró Liam sin ser consciente.

Ante esa declaración Derek se asombró, no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del castaño en el grupo. Sintió su sangre helarse ante la ausencia de Stiles.

—¿Do-donde está Stiles?—trató de controlar el temblor en su voz.

Lydia soltó un suspiro aún más largo.

—No lo sabemos—dijo con voz trémula.


	6. Capítulo 5

Lydia jamás había visto a Derek verse nervioso. Ni cuando estaba perdiendo sus poderes para evolucionar en un lobo completo. Pero ahora, al escuchar sobre la ausencia del miembro humano de la manada, se podía percibir el latente nerviosismo que emanaba del moreno.

—¿Cuándo regresa?—preguntó ansioso—, ¿Están seguros que regresará?

Scott quería reír ante el comportamiento errático de Derek; aunque el moreno lo negara se podía notar el aprecio que este le había tomado al de lunares.

—Si—confirmó—él prometió que regresaría para estos días.

—No confío mucho en esa promesa—farfulló medio molesto.

Malia gruñó ante el comentario del Hale, nadie tenía derecho de cuestionar las acciones de su ex–novio. Si bien antes se había molestado por la decisión; ahora le comprendía un poco más. Estar rodeado de seres sobrenaturales todo el día y estando en peligro constante se entendía el estrés.

—Deja de cuestionarlo—gruñó—, el tiene todo el derecho de no regresar si quisiera.

El moreno gruñó ante la contestación de su prima. La castaña mostró sus ojos azules brillantes y ni se inmutó por el rugido que Derek le propinó.

—Calma—Scott se metió entre ambos—, Stiles regresará en estos días. Ahora nos debemos concentrar en nuestro problema; los versos que Lydia recitó siguen siendo la parte más preocupante de la situación.

La manada asintió, se dispusieron rápidamente por el loft para empezar con lo que parecía ser su nuevo y preocupante problema.

—¿Están seguros de que esto se refiere a mi?—preguntó Derek frunciendo el ceño—, esto es lo más confuso que he leído.

Scott rió sin ganas, ya se sabia de memoria los versos y las estrofas después de pasar casi una semana estudiándolos.

—Cien por ciento seguros Hale—confirmó Malia desde el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

—Créenos Derek—continuo Kira—, hemos leído esto miles de veces y tú eres parte de esto—puntualizó.

Derek gimió viéndose implicado de nueva cuenta en un problema más que no deseaba, miró a Braeden, quien le sonrió levemente comprendiendo sus pensamientos y su reticencia al asunto.

—Debemos solucionar esto lo antes posible—sentenció Derek—, ¿cómo comenzamos esto?

Todos se miraron furtivamente, no tenían idea alguna de cómo comenzar a solucionar el problema. El único paso que sabían que tenían que hacer estaba frente a ellos; y no precisamente porque lo hubieran solucionado por su cuenta; si no porque Stiles había contactado con el lobo.

—¿Tal vez buscar a la otra persona?—sugirió Braeden con hastío. ¿Cómo la manada había sobrevivido? Claro; sonrió negando, tenían a Stiles.

—Ya lo intentamos—contestó Liam—pero es algo difícil de descubrir cuando solo tienes unos pocos indicios y muchos candidatos.

—Además—continuó Scott—, no sabemos si está en el pueblo. Tú no estabas aquí y eres uno de los protagonistas de lo que sea que sea esto—generalizó.

—Siempre podemos esperar a Stiles—Malia veía está como la mejor opción—, él estaba trabajando en esto cuando hablamos con él por última vez—, ella sabía que era más que probable que el castaño ya había encontrado la solución; o al menos el primer paso a hacer.

—Si hemos esperado casi tres semanas, podemos esperar unos días más—concluyó Scott de acuerdo con la idea de la coyote.

La puerta del loft de abrió dejando ver al Sheriff con el teléfono pegado en la oreja. Los lobos agudizaron sus sentidos captando la voz alegre del castaño.

— _Hola manada_ —saludó Stiles del otro lado del teléfono—. _Espero que hayan descubierto algo en mi ausencia. ¿O es que acaso no pueden hacer nada sin mi?_

—Stiles compórtate por favor—pidió el mayor alejando el celular de su oreja y poniendo el altavoz para que Lydia y la mercenaria pudieran escuchar.

— _Aburrido_ —farfulló algo molesto—, _por cierto ¿Cómo les fue chicos?_ —un silencio se instaló no sabiendo a quien le estaba hablando—, _le estoy hablando a Derek y a Braeden genios. Sé que están ahí con ustedes._

—¿Bien?—medio preguntó la morena sorprendida de que supiera que estaban ahí. Aunque era algo obvio que estuvieran con la manada.

— _Ok, ok. No tienen que ser así con este pobre chico_ —bromeó—, _solo les quería avisar que he descubierto algo. Pero no se los diré por teléfono; al fin y al cabo regreso en pocos días_ —su voz adquirió un tono más bajo—. _Además no es algo que se pueda contar por llamada._

—¿Cuándo regresas?—preguntó Malia expectante.

— _No desesperes Mal, estaré ahí cuanto antes. Lo prometo; me tendrás ahí antes de lo que piensas._

Y colgó la llamada dejando a la manda un poco más tranquila sabiendo que su miembro humano había encontrado algo que sería de ayuda.

—Solo queda esperar—murmuró Liam dejándose caer en el sofá.


	7. Capítulo 6

El centro comercial era especialmente ruidoso por esas fechas. Muchos adolescentes de vacaciones con mucho tiempo libre rondando la plaza con ánimos de perder horas ahí.

—Repíteme porque estamos aquí—masculló Derek con el ceño fruncido a la pelirroja.

—Porque es verano, tenemos vacaciones y estamos celebrando—respondió alegre.

—¿Celebrando que?—preguntó Liam con curiosidad.

Lydia simplemente sonrió mientras lo miraba con ternura en sus ojos. Le revolvió el cabello ajena de las protestas del rubio y las carcajadas de Scott.

—Hasta Braeden está de acuerdo aunque no sepa de qué va esto—señaló a la mercenaria quien los veía con una tenue sonrisa.

—Me gusta un poco de normalidad para variar—respondió simplemente.

—No puedo creer que sean tan malos recordando—puso ambas manos en su cadera.

—¿El cumpleaños de Malia tal vez?—le siguió el juego Scott ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la banshee—¿qué? Kira es la encargada de traerla.

Lydia negó varias veces mientras hacía una nota mental de que si necesitaba a Kira para algo; Scott estaba incluido en el paquete.

—No debe faltar mucho para que vengan—miró su reloj—, así que vamos a comprar las entradas al cine y luego reservamos en el restaurante italiano de la esquina.

La manada asintió mientras se dividían en día grupos para agilizar las cosas dejando a Derek y Braeden solos en el centro comercial.

—¿Nos acaban de excluir de todo?—exclamó incrédulo el Hale.

—Creo que nos querían dar privacidad—comentó la morena tomando la mano de su novio.

Derek simplemente le regalo una sonrisa ladeada que tanto le gustaban a la mercenaria. Pero las sonrisas nunca eran completas; lo cual entendía pero muy en el fondo deseaba ver una.

—Podemos ir a la tienda de discos—ofreció—, mencionaste que querías uno de; ¿cómo se llamaba?—ladeó la cabeza—¿Imagine Dragons?

Vio con satisfacción como se sonrojaba al escuchar el nombre de su banda favorita. Nunca admitiría que en secreto tenía todos los álbumes edición deluxe.

—Mejor esperamos aquí—se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y algo avergonzado de sus gustos adolescentes. Pero vamos ¿quién podría decir que al lobo amargado le gustaba esa banda?

—Nada de eso—Braeden comenzó a caminar en dirección a la librería—, tenemos unos pocos minutos antes de que todos regresen y voy a aprovecharlos.

Derek se dejó guiar sin refutar nada; su novia tenía derecho de disfrutar un poco de normalidad antes de que todo se complicara. No estuvieron mucho rato en la librería, más que nada por la incomodidad de Derek al sentir las miradas de las vendedoras sobre su persona.

Braeden eligió un par de libros que el moreno insistió corrían por su cuenta y ella a pesar de sus protestas terminó aceptando el regalo.

—Gracias Derek—le dio un beso en la mejilla—, deberíamos regresar ya, la manada no estará muy feliz si nos perdemos el cumpleaños de Malia.

A pesar de su renuencia por la castaña y los espacios públicos, no le quedó de otra que darle la razón, su prima merecía tener un buen cumpleaños después de todo.

—Espero que al menos la película sea buena—ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro acordado con los demás—, no una de sus escupidas niñerías de adolescentes.

La manada completa–o parte de ella–ya estaba reunida, por lo que solo estaban esperando a que Kira llegara con Malia para que pudieran entrar.

—Están en el estacionamiento—leyó Lydia desde su celular—, así que; ¿todo en orden? Porque este tiene que ser un buen cumpleaños para ella.

Todos asintieron conocedores de lo que debía pasar ese día. Pocos segundos después ambas llegaron a donde estaban todos; siendo la castaña recibida con abrazos y felicitaciones.

—Wow—masculló—, esto es mucho. Gracias—sonrió levemente.

—Nada que agradecer linda—le abrazó la pelirroja con cariño—, es tu cumpleaños y mereces celebrarlo—sacó las entradas y las agitó—. Ya vamos unos minutos tarde.

Todos se encaminaron con dirección al cine sonrientes, algunos más que otros como era de esperarse. Entraron al cine con rapidez sin detenerse a comprar palomitas.

—¡Oigan!—gritó Scott—, yo quiero palomitas. Una película no es nada sin palomitas—se quejó siendo arrastrado por su novia a la sala.

(—)

Malia jamás había tenido un cumpleaños como ese; si bien estaba segura de que había celebrado algunos antes del accidente no los recordaba.

Después había pasado muchos años de su vida siendo un coyote, y en el bosque siendo un animal no hay mucho para celebrar. Así que la muestra le había llegado bastante; aunque no se sentía completamente cómoda con tanta gente.

—Al final la película ha estado bien, no me esperaba una trama tan simple.

Todos se giraron incrédulos por su afirmación; la película había sido la cosa más cliché que hubieran visto.

—¿Bien?—cuestionó Derek—, esa película prácticamente nos ha degradado a seres como perros. Ni siquiera son fieles a algo.

Malia se encogió de hombros, ella no había escogido el filme de esa tarde; para ella hubiera estado mejor ver la producción francesa de cine internacional. Si; Malia Hale tenía esos gustos no conocidos; ¿pero quién era ella par quejarse?

—Solo vamos a comer ¿quieren?—sugirió Braeden viendo los ánimos tensos. Ella había disfrutado levemente la película, la exageración le hacía ver su mundo un poco más relajado.

El pequeño bistro italiano estaba ubicado en una esquina del área de comidas. Con un toldo verde que cubría gran parte de su área y mesas café sencillas que habían acomodado especialmente para la ocasión.

La comida era buena, y casi siempre que nadie los amenazaba de medirte disfrutaban una comida ahí; como familia; lo cual era casi nunca.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien?—preguntó la coyote sintiendo los ánimos más relajados—, ¿quieren criticar lo malo de la película?

Esa pregunta dio rienda suelta a los comentarios enojados e inconformes por la mala trama y pésima adaptación; hasta Derek se sumó de cuando en cuando para aportar algo.

—La peor película de los tiempos—gruñó Scott siendo mimado por Kira para su adoración y vergüenza.

—¿Acaso saben tan siquiera que no somos perros?—farfulló Liam—, aunque eso de que todos tuviéramos una forma completa no está mal.

—El único que puede decir que tiene eso es Derek—continuo Scott—, pero lo hemos visto, y también es una ofensa para su persona.

—Yo no soy un perro—agregó molesto.

Un tenue risa se escucho desde la estrada del lugar.

—Claro que no SourWolf—respondió desde la entrada—, solo pareces uno.

 


End file.
